It's Good To Be Alive
by Vixen With A Vendetta
Summary: Existing isn't the same as living. Now that Charlotte and Kol are alive again, they must learn what it really means to live and fight for that life. Sequel to It's Good To Be Seen. Must read to IGTBS to understand. [Kol/OC, Season 5 AU with TO influence]
1. Lonely Mr Wayne

**Note: I do not own TVD or any of its affiliates.**

**Any sort of feedback makes my day! I know I said I would post this after I move back to the US, but I ended up procrastinating at packing instead. That being said, no estimate for the next update, but I hope you enjoy the start of this story!**

* * *

"_**I actually missed you. I must be mad, right?" – Charlotte Davidson**_

* * *

_[Kris Allen – Falling Slowly]_

* * *

Time was strange for Originals, especially recently returned from the dead ones. The centuries passed by quickly for him. After the fourth and fifth one, he started to take granted many things. One day didn't matter so much in the grand scheme of things. Now the concept of time was at war with itself. It was only the first year of him being reborn. He was cherishing small moments more than before, especially the ability to exist within the earth and a part of it. But he was still immortal.

Those eight months moved quickly, but yet they didn't. He remembered the significant moments and even the quiet ones. He remembered how alone he was still in this world. It was made even worse with an ache in his chest. There was even an ache in his throat. No blood quite satisfied the ache quite like one in particular and he couldn't have it. The ache got better in the time, but that was only because he made room for more.

He was the type that could smirk and smile where he needed to around the others. He kept on his game and one step ahead. His gaze was sharp and calculating. At the end of the day, when he was alone, the smile faded and the façade. He always stared at the sun setting, reveling being able to feel the warmth again and listen to the sounds of the jungles around him. At the same time, he was always looking to the horizon, longing for something more.

Driving up the expanse of the villa's private drive, Kol intended to just that. The Italian import entertained him a while and the corrupt and lacking police force (compared to the United States) proved to be a fun toy at first. Now, he barely spared it another glance as he stopped in front of the home.

He intended on relaxing a bit and putting the annoying vampire he had just dealt with out of his mind. Honestly, he didn't think he should really have to explain why kidnapping European tourists for blood and organ trafficking drew too much international attention. By explaining, he meant relocating his spinal column to the exterior of his body. Now, he needed to get that off his mind before the cabana party later this evening.

"Saudações, Senor," A butler greeted Kol at the door when he entered the house. He was a middle aged, short, but gentle man with sun kissed skin and wrinkles around his eyes that spoke to his life story.

"Eduardo," Kol nodded briefly in greeting to him, leaving him the keys to the car as well.

"How was your day, sir?" The man followed after him as Kol went for the kitchen. The man spoke more than most house staff and often swapped unintentionally between languages, but Kol didn't mind him so much. He had lasted longer than most of the others.

"Eh," He just shrugged his shoulders while stopping at the kitchen island. The daily mail was gathered there. His fingers started to pick through it with only half interest.

"I should mention, senor," Eduardo cleared his throat, remaining a respectful distance. "You have a guest on the balcony."

Kol gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose mildly. "Eduardo, we've been through this before. What have I said about inviting guests inside?" His tone was severe, but he didn't do more than that. The problem with Eduardo is that he reminded Kol of loyal lab. He was so polite and happy to have employment, it was hard to stay mad at him.

Sometimes he missed servants in the United States. Americans had what he considered a healthy suspicion of strangers.

"Sim, sim, as minhas desculpas. Por favor, perdoe," The butler rushed out the words quickly before remembering his manners. "She insisted that you wouldn't mind."

"She?" Kol actually looked up and gave him his full attention at that. His brow furrowed thoughtfully. There were very few constant women in his life. Ironically, all of them were rather strong headed and bossy. That certainly must say something about him.

"Yes sir," The butler nodded, but Kol was already moving past him.

Kol cut through the living room. He saw that the balcony doors were thrown wide open, the semi shear curtains were billowing in the breeze. A few quick strides and he stopped as soon as he stepped outside. He spotted her long legs lounging on the chaise seat. It wasn't the same one as before. He might have thrown the other one over the balcony in a fit.

"I also said if you did mind that I didn't care," Her voice drew his eyes up to her face, seeing the coy smirk before taking a sip from a wine glass.

Kol's mouth fell open a little in awe. He leant a shoulder back against the wood. He tried to play it cool, but his heart was sent racing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," He retorted simply. Her hazel eyes watched him, but they were different. Her hair had been retouched in the highlights and cut. She wore a pale beach dress that cut off just above her knees. She lounged back on the chair like if she owned the damn place. He didn't feel inspired to make her move.

"You came back…" He not so eloquently pointed out, his mind drawing a blank as he took in the sight of her.

"I came back," She nodded with a knowing look in her eyes. The moments dragged by slowly between them. More was said in the silence than in the words. Her eyes passed over him without shame. He did look good. He was the same, other than for some scruff he was letting grow along his jawline. It did make him look older, more mature, but she knew better. He was more at ease, but he was looking at her as if she was the first drink he had in weeks.

"Where did you go?" Kol wondered. Even there were other things he wanted to do, he kept rooted to his spot a few yards away from her. The natural, but light conversation just seemed right, he didn't know why.

"Home to Virginia at first," Charlotte answered him, letting the red wine swish around in her glass. "I went home to see my parents."

"Yeah?" Kol's eyebrows rose at that with interest. "And how did that go?"

Charlotte made a hesitant face. "Eh, well… They were stunned at first and confused, naturally." She then didn't bother to sugarcoat what happened. "But then they were convinced a demon was possessing my body and they tried to expel me using holy water and an exorcism."

Kol snorted that was somewhere torn between surprised and amused. "Ah, yeah that tends to happen a lot…" He threw out offhand. It was especially common with the religious types and it didn't surprise him to hear her parents fell into that category given the chances with where she lived.

"Which part?" Charlotte cocked her head at him. "The family disownment or exorcisms?"

Kol made a face before shrugging. "Both, actually."

To his surprise, she chuckled calmly. "Yeah, well," She went on. "I decided it was better they forgot seeing me after that…"

Kol frowned. "I'm sorry," He murmured quickly, knowing that must not have been easy to rather have her parents think she was dead.

Charlotte waved her hand. He could tell it bothered her, but she was trying to be brave about it. "It's fine this way. They'll be okay someday… And I got to see my grave," She explained. It finally felt like she had a proper burial then. She was able to lay the girl she used to be to rest. She wasn't her anymore, she was different. She was going to be even better. "And some of my friends," from a distance, of course, "before I left."

"Where did you go after that?" Kol asked, it didn't sound like she stayed there for very long. He doubted all the months that had passed.

"Europe," Charlotte answered proudly. She didn't feel the need to explain more than that. Using some of the compulsion techniques and methods for lying low in the supernatural world he had taught her, Charlotte traveled to several cities. It was the first chance to be completely liberated and to test her own independence.

Kol just gave her a content smile.

It was hard to think of him as a sadistic killer with how at ease and human he seemed right now.

"What about you?" Charlotte turned the question around on him, curiously. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know," He gave casually with a smirk. "About the same. Billionaire playboy by day, masked vigilante by night."

Charlotte gave a small laugh and Kol's grin grew into a broad smile. "Oh?" She played along. "But surely someone would have missed you sneaking out at night, Mr. Wayne."

His eyes narrowed on her sharply, the wicked smile remaining as he read between the lines. Was she asking him what he thought she was?

"No one other than Eduardo," He replied, watching her coy expression closely.

Her lips pressed together thinly, trying to keep the grin small, but struggling. She buried it behind another sip of her wine. The silence lingered between them, but Kol wasn't bothered by it. It felt natural, but his heart was hammering.

"When exactly did you go to Europe?" Kol asked seriously with a thoughtful pause.

"July," Charlotte replied simply.

"Ah, that explains it," He hummed out casually, nodding to the new piece of information.

"Explains what?" Charlotte picked her gaze up with intrigue at his choice of words.

"Why you weren't in Richmond in September," Kol concluded frankly. Of course there were other reasons he was up that way, but he didn't feel the need to mention them.

Charlotte's head jerked back slightly, her mouth parting at his implication. Wait, he came looking for her? The knowing smirk on his face was all the confirmation that she needed. He just gave a meek roll of his shoulders, letting it sink in without actually saying anything.

She bit her lip and looked away from him, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You know, as much as I tried not to…" Charlotte's voice changed. It was still light, but the sincerity hung in each note. Seeing him and the way he smiled at her along with hearing his voice just compounded everything she had felt. "No matter what city I was in or who I was with… I thought of you." In some form or another, sometimes it was small, sometimes it was like a plague.

Kol's interest picked up, but he stilled. It was hard to tell in what way she was implying that she thought of him. Was it for all the terrible things that he did to her? Or did he dare hope for something better?

"I actually missed you," Charlotte realized after everything, shaking her head incredulously. "I must be mad, right?"

His Cheshire grin mirrored hers. "Completely neurotic," He agreed with her cheekily.

Charlotte threw him a playful glare. She finished off her wine glass and set it aside next to the bottle on table beside the chair. She moved her legs to stand, feeling Kol's gaze on her the entire time.

"Say," He suggested lightly. "There's this cabana party I have to make a brief appearance at tonight…" His eyes moved back up from her legs to her face. "Would you like to go with me?"

And just like that, she knew that was his way of welcoming her back.


	2. New Changes

**Note: I do not own TVD or any of its affiliates.**

**Any sort of feedback makes my day! Another night of me procrastinating from packing by writing fics and drinking kvas. But yesterday was my birthday so I think I'm entitled to it! Those interested in who I visualize Charlotte as, I included a link in my profile. And I just want to send out a huge thank you for the welcoming back reviews! Seriously, the response really made me happy. It means a lot to me that so many people appreciated my writing. I want to send a special thank you to Kellyxo, Angels Are Watching Over You, tessastarchild, WickedlyMinx, kilera, Mary VA and BlackRosexxful. I hope you guys continued to follow me throughout this story!**

* * *

"_**I do regret what I did to you." – Kol Mikaelson**_

* * *

_[Mat Kearney – Fire and Rain]_

* * *

Charlotte stopped before Kol with her back to the balcony railing. She leant back casually with her hands against the warm wood while she cocked her head up at Kol. Thinking about his question, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head slowly. "No, not particularly," She answered him with a sly smirk.

It was obvious from the suggestion in her eyes of what she preferred to spend the evening doing.

Her fingers reached out to the collar of his shirt. Lightly, she thumbed the fabric where he left a few buttons open. "Are you sure you _really_ need to go?" She turned the question around on him, looking up at him through her lashes.

The taken back 'o' his mouth formed at first morphed into a smug smirk. He glanced down briefly at the hand on his chest. "Well, I don't suppose I really need to…" He drew out slowly, as he drew his hands around her on the railing, caging her in. She didn't seem to mind the encroaching on her personal space.

In fact, she was smiling rather broadly when he leant into her. His nose skimmed lightly against hers before he tilted his head. She mirrored him in the subdued, but tantalizing dance she had been putting him through since she arrive.

The hand at his shirt curled into a tight fist and pulled him closer when their lips met.

She had tried to put him out of her mind, but he was there like a plague. She was always comparing, even when she didn't mean to. Now though, his lips fit together against hers in the way she had been craving. The taste of him came back to her, more vivid than her memories did justice to. The way his lips caressed her flesh caused a tingle through her body, down to the flopping and knotting in her stomach and the stirrings of an ache in her core.

Her fingers reached up to his face. They brushed against the scruff against his jawline before holding him by the back of the neck. Her mind didn't wander away to anything but him when she kissed him. It was the type of sensation she could get lost in and how she had missed it.

When he tongued begged at her lips for more, she actually broke away from the kiss abruptly. A slight grunt came from the Kol at the interruption.

"Although," Her voice came out a little higher than she meant it, but she had a sudden pondering look despite her flush lips. "Now that you say it," She smirked. "I've never been to a cabana party."

"What?" Kol blinked, still watching her lips more than listening to her words.

He nearly fell forward. His hands caught the railing the next moment when she blurred away, wiggling her way out of his arms.

Charlotte paused at the threshold of the balcony doors to look back at him. She heard the groan that passed through him. She could imagine the grimace that went with it without actually seeing it.

"_Oh_, I should have seen that one coming," Kol muttered more to himself. Nonetheless, he heard Charlotte laugh from inside the villa.

* * *

Kol's spirits lifted considerably for attending the party. It was a strange feeling getting ready for it though. He heard Charlotte move around in one of the guestrooms. It wasn't the same room that she stayed in before, but he wasn't going to point that out. The thought of having her back brought a smile to his face, but a nervous twitch to his demeanor. There were still so many things left unsaid between them. That last night with her was left scathing in his mind, almost as much as the incident that caused it.

When they were ready, Charlotte emerged from the room with a different dress. It was still a light and billowy one, but a little longer. She had her hair pulled back around the crown of her head, opening her face up more. He was starting to notice small differences in her. She carried her shoulders a little higher than before. When her gaze met his, she didn't seem to be as defensive or hostile, but still stubborn and more sly.

Together, they walked out to the front of the villa where he left his car. He bided Eduardo goodnight before they left.

Charlotte snorted at the silver import sitting in the driveway. "Real subtle, Kol," She shook her head at him.

"I know," He grinned innocently. "Subtlety is my specialty."

"You haven't changed at all," Charlotte snorted. "Except for this," She amended and reached out to brush her thumb against his chin. He smirked at the gesture. "I like it, by the way."

"Oh, I think you should wait and give me a little more credit than that," Kol gave a slight pout at the quick judgment. He couldn't argue against it entirely, but he was different. She just hadn't seen how yet.

Kol went for the passenger door to open for her, however he paused. His hand stilled on the frame.

"Charlotte," His voice shifted into a sober one. Before they left for the party and they were surrounded by other people, he wanted to say something just between them.

The smile faded off her lips as she saw the conflict mar his eyes. The way he became so serious suddenly made her worried.

"Before we go, that night," He began, his tongue darting out against his lips even as he wasn't sure how to proceed. He had thought about it several times, but it was gone now. "What I did to you…"

"Don't!" Charlotte cut him off, waving a hand to stop him from going any further. "Please don't say anything," Her voice was firm, which took him back. For the first time, the confidence slipped away from her demeanor. She looked more reminiscent of the crying woman he had reduced her to.

"Believe me," She stressed. "There is _nothing_ you can say that I haven't already thought about in the last eight months." Those memories haunted her. They seemed so fresh after the compulsion was lifted. It was terrifying and humiliating what he had made her do, but it left her so conflicted because he hadn't forced her to do what happened after that. During the months of her absence, she struggled to deal with being so attracted to someone who did that to her and having the ghost of his touches agonize her.

"And please don't ask me to forgive you," Charlotte remained firm, despite crestfallen gaze he gave her. "Because I can't. What you did is not okay," She tried to explain, expressing more with the intonation of words. "And I can't let it be okay by forgiving you." What kind of person would that make her if she accepted it? "So please don't ask me to."

It didn't seem fair to Kol, it sounded like she was shutting him down completely.

But she wasn't finished. "I can try to look past it," She said with a little hope. "And I'm trying to let it go. I am going to do that much. But please don't ask more of me than that." Her eyes pleaded with him. She paused to let him speak.

He didn't at first. His jaw clenched together tightly and he inhaled slowly. He seemed agitated and aggravated, but he was more with himself than her. He didn't like the situation for what it was one bit, but he had to cope with it.

"Fine," He gritted out before trying to let his frustration go. He channeled the energy into look at her with determination. "But I am going to say this," She wasn't going to stop him this time. He reached out to her face, lifting her chin to him to make sure she understand him plainly.

"I do regret what I did to you, Charlotte," He didn't like saying the words, but he had eight months to get acquainted with them and mean it. "_And I am sorry_."

She gave him a tight lipped appreciative grin. Her hand reached up to his, pulling it away from her face but giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you," She whispered.

His hand continued to hang in the air with both of hers wrapped around him. He let out a gentle sigh, glancing down to them. It was amazing how everything started with one chance gesture.

"And while we're being honest with each other," Charlotte spoke up. "There's another reason I came back to see you."

Kol lifted his head. The way she spoke he wasn't sure if she was talking about them anymore.

He felt her fingers fidget against his knuckles. "Have you noticed any differences in the way blood tastes lately?" She finally blurted out.

Kol cocked his head at the odd question. "You're going to have be a little more specific than that, darling," He responded with confusion, then he gave a pointed glance between them and to her neck. "Especially considering us…" She was speaking to an addict, as much as he didn't like to admit it.

"Okay," Charlotte shifted on her feet, she let go of his hands. "So the first time it happened I was feeding on this grunt in Wellington, and I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was –"

"Whoa, wait!" This time Kol had to interrupt her with a rare bout of genuine surprise. "You're feeding off of humans now?"

"Oh, yeah," Charlotte murmured quickly. "It's a recent thing… And I only feed off of men… Especially ones that used to scare me before." Her brow furrowed together in morbid thought briefly. "It's kind of empowering, actually." She couldn't help but enjoy bringing thugs down to their knees and not in a manner that objectified her. She didn't always feed from the vein though.

Kol shook his head repeatedly in disbelief. Apparently she had yet to cease surprising him with her return. At the same time, he was trying staunch the mental image of her latched onto on some man's neck. It caused something to flare up in him that he'd rather not focus on right now.

"Okay then, go on," He waved a hand with his urging.

"Anyway, I don't know, sometimes it's like…" She frowned, knowing it sounded ridiculous considering she was a vampire now. "I just lose my appetite while I'm feeding." The hunger and burn stops suddenly, reminding her just how unnatural consuming nectar of the flesh is.

Rather than ask her further questions or blow it off, Kol's demeanor changed. His chin picked up, as if something dawned on him. His eyes narrowed.

"Like the blood just becomes tasteless and bland? Even though you know you're thirsty?" He asked of her.

"Yeah… exactly," Charlotte nodded. She wasn't sure if it was relieving or terrifying to know he knew exactly what she meant and therefore it wasn't something wrong with just her.

"Huh," Kol mulled it over. "How many times has it happened to you?" Again, the way he spoke confirmed her suspicions.

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "It was sporadic at first, but it's been happening more and more in the last few weeks." She had been thinking about coming to Brazil sooner, but this development put some urgency into her trip planning.

Kol's eyes flashed with a grim outlook. She really wanted to know what he was thinking, if he had any idea what was going on. "Yeah, me too," He muttered simply instead, so low she almost missed it.

He looked towards the car they were standing beside. "Listen, let's get going… I know a few shamans that are going to be at the party. I'll talk to one of them and see if we can figure out what's happening. Okay?" He suggested to her.

Charlotte nodded as he opened the door for her. She was glad he was saying we, as in he was included her in with what was going on rather than trying to keep her in the dark. Although, she had the feeling she wouldn't like what they find.


	3. Dancing Partner

**Note: I do not own TVD or any of its affiliates.**

**Any sort of feedback makes my day! I love blood bonds, but given how much I've already dedicated to them in other fics, I'm not going that route. It really would destroy any sense of independence for Kol and Charlotte too. Blood play is still fair game. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, I am back in the United States now so the updates should come more regularly. We will find out what happened to those in NOLA and MF in due time. Thank you everyone for your reviews and support, please keep them coming! I'll address any specific questions of course. Next chapter I'm thinking we're long overdue for some smut. What do you think? Yay or nay to smut?**

* * *

"_**I was wondering how many times you would watch me dance before you finally join me." – Charlotte Davidson**_

* * *

_[Danza Kuduro ft. Lucenzo – Don Omar]_

* * *

Charlotte surprised Kol with some rather frank questions in the car on the way to the party. She was asked what she should expect for other creatures in attendance. She wanted to know who she would avoid or what she should avoid doing. It impressed him and thrilled him that she was looking to him for this guidance. She came a long way from the woman that broke his hand under a coffee table in New York City.

"Stay outside, for sure," Kol was telling her as they pulled up to the host's villa. "Most of the people I know in attendance wouldn't try anything, but I don't know how much others there will be. Don't go inside the house alone where you could get cornered," He warned.

"Got it," Charlotte nodded while the car came to a stop. It was clear there was quite a gathering already without using her vampire senses to hear the voices and music.

Truthfully, Kol wanted to tell her not to leave his sight, but he doubted that would work out too well.

"And…" Charlotte had one final question. She looked to the center console, where his hand rested on the shift. She reached out to place her hand over his. "How together should we look?" She made a point of saying it as an appearance because the truth was too complicated to sort out now.

Kol took a moment before answering, mostly because he was fighting the possessive nature that question brought out.

"The closer you are to me," He then answered her without directly stating what he wanted. "The safer it is for you."

"Okay," Charlotte agreed rather simply. Even though it was a party, she knew it was also business for him. Which is why it confused her further when he lifted her hand to his lips. She held still while his lips brushed over her knuckles while keeping his eyes locked on her.

That one gesture spoke more than his words did and left Charlotte wondering just how deep it went.

* * *

Kol kept one hand on Charlotte's lower back as the two entered the party. The small gathering had easily a hundred people, perhaps closer to two. It was hard for Charlotte to estimate just how many people there were between the inside of the home, the back patio with the lighted yard and the pool with several swimmers.

Charlotte was in awe from the moment they arrived. This party was nothing like the drunken frat parties she attended in college. It was different than the sophisticated and stuffy ones she attended in Europe. The music reverberated throughout the estate property, a mix of steel drums, instruments she didn't recognize, and songs frequently switching between Spanish and Portuguese with English almost nowhere to be seen. The property clearly belonged to a millionaire much like the one Kol took off the hands of the bank. Charlotte was dressed rather modestly amongst the women. Many strutted about with thin pieces of fabric that could barely pass as swimsuits. She could tell who was some of the escorts of the parties and who amongst the woman was someone actually important based on how much flesh was bared.

The men was a different story and Charlotte found she didn't know how to distinguish who from who. They were all dressed in light colors and fabrics given the heat and humidity of the land. Soon after arriving, she found out she didn't so much have a chance of guessing what species they were, never mind who they were.

She knew most of these people were involved in some of the darkest aspects of society, which was exciting and nerve wrecking at the same time. She knew that some of the werewolves were involved in the arms trafficking. The vampires had more to do with the human trafficking, which had many different reasons for including pleasures of the body, blood and organ. The servants of various natures Charlotte could be left to wonder what they were capable of. All of these people were gathered in a lavish bash that wealthy Europeans would throw in tropical, economically deprived countries like Brazil.

"Stay close to me," Kol whispered into her ear. His hand never moved far from her waist, not that she objected. In fact, she noticed Kol took frequent opportunities to lean into her, whispering to her bits and pieces about the people around them. She wasn't sure if she was doing it for his or her sake, but she was pretty sure she wasn't imagining the coy looks he was returning to her with his smirks.

Charlotte thought there would be a fair share of vampires in attendance, but she was surprised to find very few of them. Many of the other attendants were humans and werewolves. Being a werewolf wasn't as stigmatized in Brazil due to the familial relations. The idea of family wasn't just related to blood, but close communities of neighborhoods. Without killing someone, it was hard to predict who was carrying the gene and who wasn't. Carrying the gene didn't mean you were no longer a sister or a brother to the Brazilian people. It was a curse you dealt with as a family.

The majority of those that Kol pointed out to Charlotte in low whispers practiced some form of magic. She didn't really want to call them witches because Kol didn't use the term. He pointed out a few seers, and she wished she had more time to ask him what that meant. There were also Mayan priests, which led into a short discussion between her and Kol about the misconception that Mayan people and culture had died out completely. There were even some Haitian priests amongst the Brazilian shamans and witch doctors. Charlotte figured out that South America was the heart of a different, perhaps darker magic than America and Europeans were used to.

Charlotte did her best to keep up with everything, but truthfully she only learned a little bit of Portuguese during her absence. Yes, she did actually pick up a few books and tutors along the way, planning of one day returning to Brazil.

Rather than trying to keep up with all the names and faces, Charlotte focused on playing her role. She smiled and greeted when she was expected to. She shook her hands and forced herself not to grimace at the more forward man that tried to kiss her cheeks or hands. In the back of her mind, she thought Kol did it better. She wasn't sure who was trying harder to stay by the side of the other, her or Kol.

At one point, he was talking to two other men in low and serious voices. She knew they were Mayan priests, but honestly they looked like they could pass as part of the Mexican drug cartel. Charlotte only picked a few words, something about the Other Side. The dead. Spirits. It drove her crazy trying to keep up. But she gave up when she noticed they were switching between Spanish, Portuguese and dialects of different variations in between. Compared to the other pleasantries, this conversation was much more serious than the rest.

"Darling," Kol turned to Charlotte. His hand reached up to brush her hair away from her cheek in a gesture that seemed more possessive than affectionate compared to normal. "Would you excuse us for a few moments?"

Charlotte knew it wasn't actually a question. Her eyes darted between the three. Internally, she was screaming to know what was going on. On the outside, she just threw on a sweet smile.

"You boys have fun talking," She shrugged it off with a flirtatious manner. "I'm going to go dance." Her hips moved with a sway in her steps as she walked away from them, leaving three men staring openly at her.

* * *

Kol was having trouble staying focused. He wanted to steer Charlotte away from the men that stared at her like hungry wolves. It didn't matter what species it was, there always the bad ones. That's why he pulled her a little tighter into his side at times, nonverbally marking in his territory. But then there was the other side of things, where he needed to stay focused. Especially while he was talking to Jose and Miguel.

But she made it hard after that comment and the way she walked away. His eyes followed her onto the dance floor, exactly as she said she would.

She found some of the other women to dance with. Briefly, Kol wondered if she knew she was dancing with a gypsy and a werewolf. Either way, her hips and body curved and swayed to the music in a tantalizing rhythm with them. Absently while trying to keep up the conversation, Kol wondered where the shy and insecure woman went. He liked this side of her too.

"Senor?" Miguel spoke up when he noticed that they lost Kol's attention.

A tall Cuban man approached Charlotte on the dance floor. It was unusual for men to linger on the edges, waiting for the chance to ask a woman to dance with him. An irrational animalistic nature him in flared at the idea of Charlotte accepting one of their offers.

"Yes?" Kol's scowl only eased up when Charlotte shake her hand and denied the rest. Only once the persistent man backed away did Kol's eyes leave her. He tried to drown the turmoil of feelings in a sip of his drink.

"My, my, look what washed up on the shores of Brazil," A feminine voice cut into the conversation.

Kol looked up to see a leggy brunette approaching him. She had long dark waves, a broad full lipped smile. Those eyes watched him with a dark wicked manner he often had. She wore a baby blue hip-hugging dress that had cut outs along her sides and a dipping v-neck with an open back.

"Well, this certainly a refreshing vision," Kol grinned broadly, giving his eyes a pass over her figure approvingly. A familiar face at last, he thought, it had been too long. Over a century, as a fact, he could see her practically thinking the same thing with the way she smirked at him.

"Kol Hendrik," He formally introduced himself, despite the lingering Miguel and Jose.

"Pleasure, Mr. Hendrik," Her eyes twinkled at the fake name, placing her hand in Kol's at the offer and going along with the facade. She raised her chin proudly while he kissed her knuckles.

She smiled at her old friend, "Lucy Bennett."

* * *

Being shooed away from the Other Side conversation Charlotte was able to put up with. She trusted that Kol had a good reason for it. Maybe he would even fill her in on it later, she figured. So Charlotte put it aside and went to the dance floor. She was going to enjoy the time here. It wasn't too long before she introduced herself to some of the women already on the floor and fitted into their group easily. Dancing was what she loved and before long she was enjoying herself.

A few times she had to turn down offers from men to dance with her. She did have to commend their manners. It was better than the pushing Americans that would just crowd up on her without her express permission.

However, she couldn't help the sour feeling that came when she looked up back towards Kol and saw that Miguel and Jose were gone. In their place, there was a leggy ebony woman. She was leaning towards him, throwing her head back laughing with one hand on his arm. Kol didn't seem unwelcoming of it. She had a dark enticing exotic look that Charlotte would never be comparable to.

_Don't be stupid_, she mentally reprimanded herself. She tried to push the feelings aside. There was a whole list of reasons why she shouldn't care that came to mind. She didn't have the right to care either.

Before she could go into them, she noticed the two grow serious. Kol leant into her ear, whispering something between them. The smile slipped off so quickly and she startled. Charlotte really wanted to know what they saying, what was causing her to question Kol in rushed tones, but it was too far and muddled for her to use her vampire senses.

Charlotte forced herself to turn away, so Kol wouldn't catch her staring. She knew he looked over frequently since she left his side. She went back to dancing, taking another shot with some of the woman of a green and red drink that had a faint watermelon flavor to it.

A few songs later, Charlotte felt a hand grab at her waist and another to her wrist to spin her around.

There was only one person bold enough at this party to pull that move.

"Kol," She smiled up at him, seeing the dark woman gone and him pulling her close at the center of the floor. He fell into the steps naturally with her.

"Hello darling," He grinned down at her.

Charlotte stopped thinking about the bodies that flowed around them, the intoxicating atmosphere of the party and fixated on the way his features glowed in the ambient light. "I was wondering," She teased him. "How many times you would watch me dance before you finally joined me."

Kol couldn't help but think of black yoga pants in a New York City penthouse at those words.


	4. Author's Note

**I apologize for the Author's Note, but honestly it was either this or deleting the entire story because I'm that livid right now.**

**I do not take kindly to being accused of a racist, especially off of bullshit claims over the usage of one noun and two adjectives.**

**So for the coward who choose to hide behind the anon name rather than let me contact you directly, this message is for you.**

**"Charlotte figured out that South America was the heart of a different, perhaps darker magic than America and Europeans were used to." Yes, I know my geography and I meant this statement exactly as it was written, so take your condescending laugh elsewhere. First of all, this sentence is coming from Charlotte's thought process, as it should be obvious from the first word. The modern day usage of "America" does typically refer to the United States, especially when used by people of other countries. I really shouldn't even have to point this one out. Hell, I just spent three months in a non-English speaking country where more people identified from my English the word "American" rather than "United States" or "USA". Secondly, I know exactly where Brazil is, are you fucking kidding me? This statement she's comparing the magic of South America – which is going to be explained even further in other chapters, but I already started to in this chapter – that uses darker traditional methods including vodou, human sacrifice and other things. All things which were frowned upon and not used in North America (MF/NOLA) – (Ex. Remember the societal reaction to Bonnie using Expression?).**

**Now the term "gypsy" – again, another term that I am fully aware of what it is, thank you very much. Yes the modern day usage does refer to Romani travelers, many of which immigrated to North America. The party in this story obviously implied it was a gathering of both foreign (Kol/Charlotte, Haitians, Mayans, Cubans, etc.) and native (Brazilians, duh) people, which is why the presence of the traveler was also included. (Never mind the fact according to Season 5 of TVD, Travelers also practice magic) However, the way I used the term is not derogatory.**

**"Kol wondered if she knew she was dancing with a gypsy and a werewolf."**

**This statement in no way reflects any of his personal feelings towards gypsies or werewolves, positive or negative.**

**However, I will point out to you, that section of the chapter was written from Kol's perspective, not mine as an author. Kol – who has just spent the last one hundred years locked up in a box. During that time period, only in the second half of the 20th century did gypsy became considered a racial slur, prior to that is widely used and accepted as far back as the 16th century. To him, he was woken up with the same societal issues and perceptions of a hundred years ago – which yes includes racial and gender inequality (I already touched on the gender inequality comments earlier). And ever since he's woken up, he's been trying to catch up with everything he's missed. Now, having woken up in the United States, two of the most obvious things that would come up with his research of the last century is the Civil Rights and Women's Rights movements, so that's why we don't see him throwing around more derogatory comments towards women or PoC, whether intentionally or not. But, the proper term of gypsy and traveler is quite frankly not a popular issue and therefore he would be less likely to come across it right away. And thus, he would more likely to inadvertently use what is considered a derogatory term (even though there is no context for it to be taken as such in this example) without even realizing it. All and all, yes if the writers of the show were being realistic, Kol would definitely be a little bit of a racist and sexist, likely not intentionally, due to being a product of his environment a hundred years ago as a wealthy, privileged European. But also with being immortal, I'm sure he would recognize that perceptions change over time and he has to adapt with them, so I doubt these ideals are ingrained into his soul. What is does create is someone a little behind on the modern day age, especially with challenging obstacles like slang and the whole concept of being "political correction".**

**Now to address the last issue, which is quite frankly the one that pissed me off the most, is the grandiose assumption you made off of my description of Lucy written from Charlotte's perspective. (Do I seriously need to remind readers that the perspectives of fictional characters are NOT reflective of the author? Honestly, that's Reading 101).**

**Yes, in one sentence, I described Lucy as having a "dark enticing exotic look to her." If I wanted to say she looked mythical, I would say mythical. If I wanted to say PoCs are not human beings and only exist for their skin color, then that's exactly what I would say. But I did not say any of those things, so don't try to twist my words and stuff those statements into places where it doesn't exist.**

**Now, the usage of "dark" and "exotic" had two specific reasons.**

**In the context of this point in the chapter, Charlotte saw a beautiful woman with suggestive body language towards Kol and it made her feel insecure. So like what many women do, she compared physical appearances.**

**"Dark" – Yes… I think it should be obvious why I used dark. Lucy's skin tone IS dark. ESPECIALLY compared to Anglo-Saxon Charlotte, and Charlotte was comparing herself to Lucy in this situation.**

**Now the usage of "exotic" – which is probably the one you're more upset over – yes, early European explorers did use this term in what is considered a derogatory manner TODAY, but at the time it was considered normal in describing people of a foreign land or species. That is still true today, UNLESS negative connotations are added to it, which I really don't see in this instance. I used the term "exotic" because of the irony of the situation. As mentioned before, Charlotte feels insecure over the fact she doesn't blend in Brazilian society culturally and especially when it comes to language and appearance. Where she grew up in the United States, the term exotic would be appropriate for Africans, Latin Americans and South Americans that did not ethnically come from the United States – which is what Lucy Bennett is in this case. And Charlotte is a little envious of her beauty, which is an image that she doesn't have a prayer of a chance at ever mimicking because of their significant differences in appearance. In actuality, Charlotte is the exotic individual in this social situation as one of the few white Europeans amongst the native and South American attendants at the party. Now I recognize that exotic can be used with manner of describing an inferior race, species or people in an effort to dehumanize them, BUT that is not the way it was used in this situation. It is quite obvious Charlotte was comparing physical beauty and admiring something that she personally believes that she can't have. In no way did Charlotte make any comments about being better than Lucy nor did she put her down, so I'm going to have to disagree with you – that was not a racist remark.**

**It's a shame you've wasted my time with this when this could have been a new chapter update, but now I'm just angry and it's going to take longer for the next one.**

**I've spoken my piece, the next time you come into my story with nothing else to say other than looking for problems that are not there and trying to twist my words into making me sound like a racist – I would like to kindly as you to go fuck yourself.**

**I do recognize there are more positive and supportive reviews/comments than negative, so I'm not going to let one bad apple ruin everything. Your comments and questions will be addressed when I post the next chapter in hopefully a better mood.**


	5. Sunday Morning

**Note: I do not own TVD or any of its affiliates.**

**Any sort of feedback makes my day! **

**I'm still here! I'm not going to clutter this AN up with individual responses to the last chapter reviews. Instead, I'm going to reply to those individually via PM after I post this chapter. I deeply appreciate everyone that took the time to say something. I've been very busy IRL lately and those messages really brought me back. To the troll, I'm done with you. The full explanation I gave you earlier was more than you deserved, to question my education level without knowing a thing about me person is insulting. Furthermore, to accuse me of continuing oppression is an insult to people still be oppressed today. I'm done with you, any further reviews will be deleted, regardless of the content. **

**Anyway, I want to thank again everyone who reviewed or sent me messages. I love you guys. **

**For details on the next update, see the AN at the bottom of this chapter.**

* * *

"_**I don't remember asking you to hold back." – Charlotte Davidson**_

* * *

_[Vanessa Carlton – White Houses]_

* * *

Shortly after Kol grabbed Charlotte on the dance floor, the song shifted into a slower one. It sounded almost like a romantic Spanish ballad, but Charlotte honestly was sure. She couldn't tell you the name of it if her life depended on it, but it sounded sweet, sad and beautiful. She was more distracted by Kol pulling her by the waist closer to him. They fell into a gentle sway and she could feel his eyes on her, the lazy smirk lingering.

For how confident Charlotte was when she first arrived, she felt her insecurities starting to bubble back to the surface. It was easy to mentally prep herself for what she would do she first saw Kol again and got back to Brazil. However, it was easy to come off as strong and composed from across the room. It was another story when they were nearly chest to chest and she could clearly hear his heart beating through the music.

"Who was the woman you were talking to?" Charlotte asked, making sure her voice was neutral and even before she voiced it.

"She's a Salem witch," Kol replied, his voice next to her ear in a whisper. "She's going to come by tomorrow afternoon to see what she can do to help us."

"Oh," Charlotte's eyebrows rose and she felt some of the irrational feelings from earlier simmer down. They partly appeased and intrigued by the way he said us.

After another thoughtful silence between them, Charlotte asked, "Have you heard from your sister?" She avoided using her name, in case anyone was listening, but she rather doubted they were.

At that, Kol gave a casual half shrug. He didn't seem bothered by her questions and answered them just as lightly. "Not yet, but these things with my family could take weeks or decades."

Charlotte frowned a little, finding the way he said that to be a little sad.

She didn't get much of a chance to think about it because she noticed how close he was leaning to her. She could feel his breathing against her skin on her neck. When she felt his lips there a moment later, she closed her eyes. For a fluttering moment, she was floating along to the music like on a hammock on a summer eve.

"It is good to see you," Kol said to her. They were simple words, but it made her cheeks flush anyway. Charlotte was torn between wanting to pull back to see his face and burying hers in his shoulder. They sounded so sincere. Ever since she got back, she was seeing the gentle, humane side of Kol she had only briefly seen in New York.

And the other side of him came just as quickly as this one went.

His lips brushed against her ear as he warned her in the same tone he used in the airport, "And I hope you appreciate how much I'm refraining from throwing you over my shoulder and taking you."

Charlotte's eyes grew wide from the crassness of his words. She actually faltered in her stops, bringing the dance to abrupt halt. At first she was still, a little mortified by the frank admission. Her heart was hammering with nerves and excitement although. She definitely wasn't repulsed by them.

She felt his hand moving along her lower back, admittedly a little impatient, but waiting to see how she would respond. Charlotte took two breaths to push away her first thoughts.

Instead, she leant back to look him in the eyes. "That's funny," She drew out in a casual, thoughtful tone. His eyes were dark with mischief and playfulness – the same type she was willing to dish back to him.

She moved her hands to loop around his neck, drawing herself close to him, but not in a public inappropriately way.

"I don't remember asking you to hold back," She smirked, looking him defiantly in the eyes.

Needless to say, Kol decided they had stayed long enough at the party.

* * *

He didn't throw her over his shoulder, at least. However, he did drive rather alarmingly fast through the winding roads of the gated tropical community. She did make it through the front door, but not far after that.

Charlotte felt her back hit his bedroom door, but she was more preoccupied with the lips on hers and the hands on her body. Maybe it was dangerous of her to wave the red flag at his restraint, but it was too late now and she wasn't regretting it yet. The villa air seemed a little warmer than before, even as she craved to pull him closer.

Her fingers weaved through his hair greedily as his tongue taunted hers. Her head bumped back against the door a bit as she felt his back arc his body up into hers. Charlotte was torn between wanting to hook her ankles around his waist to make the friction more pleasing and fumbling towards the door knob behind her.

Charlotte nearly stumbled when the door gave way behind her. An arm around her waist caught her and she opened her eyes to see a smirk on his features. She only saw it briefly before she gasped as the room spun around her. Her hair whipped back and forth a bit before her body bounced on the edge of the bed. She could hear Kol snickering the entire time at her momentarily frazzled state.

She shot him a rueful glare before grabbing him by the collar back down for a kiss. At the angle of sitting on the edge of the bed with him between her knees, he seemed taller than ever. But he leant down just as eagerly into her.

His hands held her to his waist by her thighs. She felt them bunch up her dress, one sliding underneath. A few fingers toyed at the fabric of her panties at her hip before she heard a rip.

She wasn't being shy either. Her hands moved down the front of her dress. One pulled at his shirt tucked into his belt, trying to yank the fabric free. The other fumbled with the buttons up by his collar. It was hard to not just tear them when her hands were shaking so much with the adrenaline and excitement of the moment.

She could practically feel him smirking at her struggling. Rather than help her, his hand went to her shoulder, pushing the strap of her dress off of it so he could reach inside to her breast. Charlotte let out a loud gasping unbecoming of her at the tingling sensation shooting through it from his touch. Her hands dug a little firm into him and gave another yank at his shirt.

Kol relented than to her suggestion. He pulled his hands away to lean back from her briefly. He smirked challengingly at the glare she shot him, dark and fiery.

He made a show of pulling his shirt up by the hem before tossing it aside. Charlotte's eyes went to everything that was exposed for her. It hit her like a wave, taking in his physique but also being reminded of how it looked the last time she saw it.

Her eyes went to his chest and that was when she noticed the scar over his sternum. A few fingers traced over it before she could really help herself. That scar reminded her that he wasn't just some quick rump with a college boy that had never been outside of Virginia.

It was different when it came to him and she was still trying to figure out in every capacity how.

"What is it?" Kol asked, seeing the way her expression sobered up. The playfulness eased out of his tone, watching her fascination carefully.

Charlotte was silent at first before she finally shook her head.

"It's nothing," She shrugged it off, giving him a reassuring smile.

Kol cocked his head, but didn't say anything. She didn't give him much chance to before her hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

Charlotte noticed the difference immediately in how he kissed her this time. His eyes stayed locked on hers much longer, searching for something until they were too close. The movements of his lips against hers wasn't as hurried this time and his thumb reached up to touch under her jaw, as if to hold the caress steady. It made her let out a deep sigh.

It was the kind of kiss that put her at ease. She barely noticed the zipper of her dress loosening up. And she fell a little easier when her back hit the comforter.

* * *

Kol stirred with a stretching and blurry rubbing of his eyes. The morning light streamed through the room. The sheer curtains billowed towards the outside. Apparently Eduardo had already been in the room as part of his morning routine and Kol was too out of it notice. The balcony doors were open and the overhead fan whirled lazily. Even the smell of coffee on one of the dressers wasn't enough to stir him from the bed. In the heat of the Brazilian night, the only cover they opted for was the sheets.

Kol rolled over to look at the other side of the bed. A lazy grin worked its up on his face at the sight of the sleeping beauty. Her back was to him, exposed with the sheets gathered around her waist, lying on her side with her hands tucked under her pillow. Her locks were more frizzy than curly, but knowing why gave him satisfaction.

Rather than getting up, Kol moved closer to her and threw an arm over her waist. His hand clasped over her forearm, pulling her back against his chest. He heard a grumbling of a protest at the intrusion but it didn't stop him from nuzzling against her shoulder before getting comfortable. It was too early to get up after all.

The room was silent, save for the rise and fall of the breathing from the two vampires. Despite that, Charlotte felt herself becoming more alert. The rhythmic breathing against her shoulder caused her skin to tingle and her senses to waken. She didn't move when her eyes opened. She purposely laid still while thinking about the previous night and the man holding her.

Truthfully, a little bit of her was scared. It had been easy to think about the past eight months. She had all that time to think about how she would come back into his life, how confident and strong she would be. It was even easier to flirt with him, having all that time to think about it and even a bit of champagne the previous night to take the edge off.

She had spent all her time thinking about how Saturday night would go, but not what it would be like on Sunday morning. She hadn't expected him to be tender or for him to tell her stay afterwards. It didn't feel like a quick fuck to her. It felt intimate. It felt like he was taking the time to _know_ what her body felt like against his and to become familiar with her through his lips. She was pretty sure it was her name that he groaned out against her ear when he was coming inside her.

The fact it was Kol still threw her. At the end of the day, he was the one that brought her back, but also the one that hurt her most. How was she supposed to combat that with the way he makes her feel?

She may have come back a strong and confident vampire, but he still made her feel like the shivering girl in the red dress.

* * *

**AN: So I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, so I need some honesty here. If you're still reading, please spare a moment or two to let me know (and what you think, if possible). If there is still a following to this story, I'll continue updating. If not, I'll let it rest in peace in the depths of FFnet. **


End file.
